No Boyfriend Policy
by lollipop1141
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Mamori lets slip of being confessed to by someone. Ofcourse, Hiruma did not take that kindly. Turns out, Mamori already has someone she loves. Someone Hiruma can NEVER blackmail. Can Hiruma find out who he is? A Hirumamo fanfic. T for Hiruma's colorful language


"You're not getting a boyfriend." He said, plain and straightforward.

"Why not? Sometimes I need someone to be with me!" She snapped, exasperated at the young man in front of her.

They were inside the American football clubroom discussing about the plays when Mamori accidently slip out the fact that she had been confessed by a guy.

Hiruma, of course, didn't take it that kindly.

Popping his gum calmly, he said again, "You're not getting a fucking boyfriend, and that's final, fucking manager."

"Why?" She asked, anger bubbling inside. "Why do I need you to tell me who I should or should not date?"

"Cause you're the fucking manager for the American football team." He said again, straightforward as always.

Anezaki Mamori glared at the passive face of the American football team captain and quarterback of Saikyoudai University, Hiruma Yoichi.

Since day 1 of entering the grounds of the university, Hiruma had already masterminded the school system in the shadows and brought fear to the hearts of the students. One of his plans of course was that **no one** approaches his manager unless it had to do with American football. Her being scouted by other universities for their football team would see the other end of Hiruma's assortment of guns.

People confessing to her, however, had never crossed his mind. Partly because he didn't see how anyone could be attracted to that creampuff maniac, and partly because he couldn't see why a person would be fucking stupid enough to even confess to her under his watch.

"Just because I'm the manager of this team, doesn't mean that I can't be in love with someone!" Mamori snapped. Hiruma stopped his chewing and a mischievous glint came into his eyes. He sat up and drew close to her.

He smirked. "Who said anything about liking someone? 'The American football manager has someone she likes.' Kekeke. this will be interesting blackmail."

Mamori stared at him. This time, it was her turn to smirk. "If you think you can find out who I love and threaten them for blackmail, I'd like to see you try."

"So are you saying I won't be able to find out who he is?"

"Absolutely." Mamori said as she proceeded to go home. Opening the door, she looked back and said to Hiruma, "Just to be specific, I don't **like** that person. I **love** him."

And with that said, she closed the door, leaving behind a confused Hiruma.

To say that Hiruma was pissed off the next day was an understatement. He was on his second pack of gum and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. There were no leads to whom Mamori loved. He had threatened every student in the school, and he got nothing. Either it was because they were good at hiding information (which was highly unlikely since he had access to the school database on student profile) or Mamori had a knack of keeping secrets from him (which was even more highly unlikely because she couldn't even hide the crumbs on her face when she secretly ate creampuffs behind his back)

He had watched her interactions with guys and other people, but nothing showed as her being interested in them and the only other guy she spent more time hanging out other than him was Sena. And that was because even though they were at separate universities, that didn't stop her from being the meddlesome mother hen that she was.

So no, he had no leads on Mamori's love life which was fucking annoying now because if he could get a hold of that information, he could be holding serious gold. But finding it out was like standing in front of the linemen, without knowing where his teammates were (he knew they would catch the ball though if he threw it though)

He slammed the door open and strode inside the clubroom, his shoes trekking mud on the clean floor. Mamori glared at him. "Hiruma-kun! What did I tell you about dirty shoes?!"

"It's gonna be muddy after practice again today anyway, so pipe down fucking manager. I'm getting a headache."

Mamori raised an eyebrow and a sly grin crept up on her lips. "So you haven't found it out yet? Well, this is a first for the devil Hiruma. You can find out the strategies of the enemy teams and counter it in an hour, but you can't even find who your manager love. Want me to give you a clue?"

Hiruma's eyebrow twitched. "Don't need it."

"Fine." Mamori shrugged. "It's your loss."

As Hiruma sat down on a couch and started cleaning his gun, he began to think. She had said that the person she loved was someone who he couldn't threaten or blackmail. It was either someone who's as evil as him. The only one he knew was Agon. And Agon had too many girls under his belt to even lift a finger to touch her, so no, not him.

Musashi was out 'because he knew that Musashi wasn't her type and not the fucking fatty either.

It had to be someone that when he finds out, he couldn't do anything to that person. His thoughts process stopped as Mamori set down a steaming cup of black coffee and a pile of folders. He put aside his gun and cleaning equipment. She said, "I've written down what you've told me. Everything is in those files already."

"And the new exercise regimen that I-"

"Already wrote it down. Everything is in the schedule and all that's left is to practice and run the strategy to the team until the intramurals." She had already known he was going to ask that.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. He picked up his cup and was about to drink when Mamori kicked the garbage bin towards him. Spitting out his gum, he took a file, opened it and sat back, sipping his coffee.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"What?"

"You really are quite stupid sometimes." Mamori said with a chuckle. His eyebrow twitched.

"Then give me a fucking clue, damn manager." He snapped.

"Okay." She said as she plopped down next to him on the sofa. She took his mug of coffee and set it aside. Leaning in close, she kissed him on the cheek. Mamori pulled away, red in the face. "Is that clue good enough for you?"

To say that Hiruma was shocked was far from it. He just sat frozen on the spot, unable to process what just happened. Mamori, the angel, loved Hiruma, the devil?! It was like hell freezing over!

Finally Hiruma snapped out of his daze. "What the fuck was that for, damn manager?!"

"I um…" Mamori wrung her hands nervously.

Hiruma grabbed her by the chin, and clashed his lips to hers. Mamori gasped and Hiruma used that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. The kiss was passionate and forceful, mixed with a little fear in a combination of mint, coffee, and creampuff. Unable to withstand it much longer, Mamori pushed Hiruma away and took huge gulps of air.

The devil quarterback smirked. "That's how you do a kiss, fucking manager."

Mamori could do nothing but gape at him, her mouth trying to form words, but with no sound coming out. "Y-you just-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before Hiruma pulled her in for another kiss, pushing her down until he was on top of her on the sofa. Despite not being a fan of sweets, when it came to Mamori's vanilla flavor, well, he could get used to it.

They parted and Hiruma gazed down at his manager, finally realizing why he was so irritated with Mamori's sick admirers. He finally realized why he would do whatever it takes to keep her beside him. She was the only one who could calm his erratic behavior. She was the only one who thought like him and understood right away what he wanted before he even asked for it. And she was the only one who would shed tears for him.

He needed her.

In spite of Mamori being in a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants, "Damn, you're beautiful." Hiruma said breathlessly.

"I love you, Hiruma-kun." Mamori blurted out.

Hiruma grinned. "Love you too, damn manager."

Mamori sat up and crossed her arms. "But I can't go out with you."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because," she said, "you won't let me get a boyfriend."

"**Then we'll get married."**

There was a huge pause as the declaration hang in the air. Mamori's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You heard me." Hiruma said. "I don't want just any fucking girlfriend that I'll date, just to break up for some other shitty guy. Just like how I don't want just any fucking manager to manage the team, only to quit on a whim when the team's on a losing streak. I want commitment. If I'm going to go out with a girl, I want it to be a lifelong commitment."

"Hiruma-kun, I…" Mamori paused. Did she really want to be together with him forever? What was just a small crush since the first day of high school had now become something bigger. But as she compared all the years she had spent with just the short 48 months with him, Mamori realized that being with Hiruma had been the best times she had experienced. No matter how bad the situation might be, he would find a way to win.

"Can you do that, Anezaki?" Hiruma said.

He had used her last name. He was serious, yet afraid at the same time.

Mamori looked up at him and smiled. "I'm your manager. I've got to keep an eye on you."

Hiruma smiled, not grinned, but smiled as he wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed her, this time with a feeling he had never felt before, but something he knew.

It's probably love.

"_Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you.'"_

_-Erich Fromm-_

* * *

**Oh wow…This is the longest oneshot I've ever written for this couple. I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
